Joey Kampfer the Teenage Male Witch
by Dysman
Summary: A Story about a male version of Sabrina in the witching world.
1. Chapter 1: The day he got his powers

**Chapter 1: The day he got his powers**

It was a normal day like any other school day. Like usual for Joey was sleeping. Today was December 14, 2004. The only weird thing about today was Joey was not just sleeping on his bed. He was floating or more like hovering over his bed. He was hovering no more then six inches from his bed. The alarm goes off. He falls like a ton of bricks onto his awaiting bed. "Ouch!" says Joey as he falls to his bed. "That wasn't my normal awakening feeling. I think I actually fell that time. What a weird dream too, flying over Booth Bay Harbor like that." Joey reached over and put on two rings and then walked over to the mirror to see his normal image. It was a guy with brown hair that was looking kind of messy with hazel eyes. He stood at a good height of five feet eleven inches tall. He looked to be a weight of about one hundred and fifty pounds and semi-muscular. He was of course wearing his lucky bracelet and thumb rings. One thumb ring had a dragon design on it and the other had a weaving plant like pattern. In his left ear he has an earring. The earring was a plain and small hop design. He looked to be at the time the usual teenage boy. He looked in the mirror with a disappointed face. "Another day in the life of a freak slash outcast. Well at least I am not alone in this world. I still have my friends."

Looked around his room, it was messy like usual. His cloths were spread around his room. "I really need to clean this room up when I get home." He then walked over to his closet and grabbed out one his blue sweatshirts and a pair of black jeans hanging there. He then walked over to his dresser and grabbed a pair of his boxers and some socks. After doing so he walked out of his room in his Victorian looking house and into his upstairs bathroom. It wasn't the largest bathroom in the world but it was big enough to be able to walk in comfortably and not be crammed. He then stripped down and jumped in to the shower not taking long. He knew he took a long time eating and didn't want to miss the bus this time. After showering and getting dressed he picked up his cloths and this time actually put them in the hamper. Joey then looked up for just a second when he saw a glimpse of himself in the mirror, but it looked as if something was swirling in the background. When he took a second look it had disappeared. It was his normal reflection. _Well that is weird _he thought. He finished getting ready in the bathroom by gelling up his hair into his normal spiked look.

Joey then walked out of the bathroom and headed to the kitchen like he normally did. When he entered the kitchen he saw his father at the table. Yet he wasn't the same this morning he was sitting at the table reading a newspaper like always, but his coffee was set on the table stirring itself. "What in the name of everything holy is that doing?" Joey said in a freaked out sort of way. "Calm down son and sit. I must tell you something important." said Joey's Father. "What do you mean you need to tell me something important?" Joey said with a bewildered look on his face. "I come downstairs assuming that I would find my parents getting ready for work and maybe get a happy birthday muffin or something and I find my dad sitting at our kitchen table and his coffee cup is stirring itself." Joey's Father then pointed his finger in Joey's direction and made the nearby chair move behind Joey's knees and then moved it forward resulting in Joey falling in the chair. "Now Joey, the thing I need to talk to you about is that things around the house are going to change a little. Some events and objects might be a little…" Joey's Father paused for a moment searching for the words he needed. "Well lets just say they will be a little hard to explain unless you except what I am about to tell you."

Joey had been sitting in his chair stunned. He couldn't believe what had just happened. "What are you trying to say dad?" Joey finally asked after a few moments. Joey's dad looked at Joey for a moment and then said, "Well what I am trying to say Joey is that you are a witch." Joey looked at his father and fell into a laughing fit. "What? That is hilarious dad. Okay now where is the camera? I know I am on a hidden camera show." Joey's dad just looked at Joey. "I am sorry son but it is the truth. You are a witch." Joey then laughed and said, "No I am not. Now how did you rig this little trick? Was it wire or was it automated?" Joey reached over and grabbed the cup. Examining the cup he found no trace of wire and looking at the spoon and the inside of the cup saw it was actually one of his cups. "Oh my god, How did you do that!" Joey's dad then said, "Well it is a very simple spell. I can teach it to you when you get home from school." Joey then looked at his father and said, "Wow… umm…" He sat there for a moment and then looked up at the sound of his father saying, "The only thing you need to be careful of is that you don't point at anyone today. You need to learn how to control your powers. Don't try any stereo-typical magic phrases, Most of them blowup in our faces unless we know what we are doing."

After a little while longer it was time for Joey to go off to school. Joey's dad had been talk so long that Joey didn't get anything to eat so his father zapped him up a donut and a cup of milk and sent him off to school.

Joey had gotten his drivers license a few weeks earlier, but he hadn't gotten his car yet so he still had to ride the bus. He walked out to the bus stop and started to wait as usual. Like usual the captain of the football team drove by in his nice beamer. As he went by the passenger who just so happened to be one of the other football players rolled down the window and yelled out, "Ha freak! Riding the bus again? What a loser." He then started to laugh and rolled up his window again. Joey was use to the guys driving by every morning. Usually one of the jocks had to say something. Most of the popular guys had cars. If you didn't have a car and didn't get a ride from one of your friends then you were considered to be a freak unless you could prove you had a good athlete quality to nullify the bus riding one. That was the unwritten law of booth bay harbor high. When the bus finally came Joey got on only after finishing the last part of his donut. As usual he walked all the way to the back where only the desperate sat. It was his usual seat. No one actually ever tried to talk to Joey on the bus. Most of students were sophomores or freshmen who didn't have any junior connections to give them a ride. They were not associated as 'bus people'. Most people knew most sophomores and freshmen had no choice in the matter of riding the bus. Juniors did though because they could get there license and a car. The bus arrived at the school a few minutes early. Joey got off the bus as soon as he could. He knew he might be able to catch up to one of his friends and talk to them until classes started.

Joey walked down the hall and to his locker. Joey's locker was located in a place where he had to walk though what everyone called 'The Hang Out'. The Hang Out was a place where the jocks and the cheerleaders always stood, Most of whom where dating each other. Everyday he walked by The Hang Out he would see Jennifer. Jennifer was the usual teen guys' fantasy girl. She was a short five foot eight inches tall. She was a fit flyer for the cheerleading team. She also was the co-captain of the cheerleading team. She was dating the captain of the football team. Every morning Joey would walk by and get a glimpse of Jenn. Jon, the captain of the football team, would always have his arm around her waist and be talking to the other guys. Jenn would usually be listening to the conversation they were having and comment every so often. Yet today Jenn wasn't listening to the conversation. She was watching everyone else go by. Her boyfriend too arrogant to notice talked on as normal. As Joey walked by Jenn, he had a funny feeling that Jenn was watching him walk by her. He tried to ignore it because if he was not right Jenn might tell her boyfriend and Joey did not want to fight Jon now.

Joey walked on until he got to his locker. This is where he saw his two best friends. Their names were Caroline and Matt. Caroline was the stereotypical looking artist. She wore cloths from the local thrift store. She always looked so natural in the cloths Joey usually thought she them herself. Matt was the more 'preppy' of the group. He wore cloths you would mostly think would come from a Pac Sun store. The three of them had been friends ever sense the first day of their freshmen year. Joey yelled out, "Ha guys, the bus came early today. I thought we could hang out and talk." Caroline turned her head and said, "Oh ha Joey. Yeah sounds cool. Happy birthday by the way." Then Matt said, "Yeah man happy birthday. How does it feel to be sixteen?" Joey laughed and said, "It is just another day in the life of me. I swear the only reason I live is to talk to you guys." Caroline chuckled a little. Matt looked at Joey and said, "Man you look different. What is wrong?" Joey looked himself over and then told them, "Well nothing really… Well maybe a little. I think Jenn looked at me while I was going by. It seemed as if I stood out more then usual this morning." The two looked at Joey for a moment and then Matt said, "Well I wouldn't be surprised if little misses' high and mighty did look at you. She probably came to her senses and actually saw that being in 'The A Group' isn't all it is cracked up to be." Caroline then added, "Yeah, those girl have to be starving themselves and backstabbing each other twenty-four seven. I mean who can be that pretty and popular if they don't do exactly that?"

As the conversation progressed into a long talk like usual talks with the three the bell rang. They all had to go to their homerooms. They all had different homerooms. Joey's homeroom was with Mr. Baker. Mr. Baker was the uptight English teacher and was not one to put up with any silly business. Mr. Baker's homeroom was mostly consisted of the over achievers and the cheerleaders. One of the cheerleaders was Jenn. This is was where Joey first saw Jenn and got his crush on her. Joey usually sat in the back of the class. He was not an over achiever nor was he in the A group. He did his homework most of the time in homeroom. It was usual whatever he didn't do the night before. He was doing his Geometry homework when he had the strange feeling he was being watched. He discreetly looked up to see the cheerleaders huddled in the group talking. This was a daily thing with them only Jenn was facing in Joey's direction today. She looked like she was dazzling off, Deep in thought about something.

All through out the day Joey kept in seeing Jenn. She was either deep in thought or acting strange. When he got home he dropped his stuff off in his room and he went in to the kitchen to find his dad sitting at the table looking at a book. It was a very large leather bound book. As Joey came up behind his father he saw that the book had really fancy writing. "What is that father?" asked Joey in an inquisitive manner. "Well this is your spell book Joey. It will have all the exciting spells you will be able to use. The only down side is that some of the spells have been banned. For example the time travel spell has been banned to any witch who has not had prior permission from the other realm witches council." Joey then sat down and said, "Well I guess my plan to go back to the past and embarrass the hell out of Jon is out of the question then. Well can I see my wonderful spell book?" Joey's dad handed the spell book over and said, "Yes, but you must not let any mortal see it. If you do then you might lose your powers or sentenced to a witch punishment." At that moment Joey's family dog walked in and said, "Yeah I really regret trying to rule the mortal realm." Joey's mouth dropped open. "When did you learn how to talk Benjamin?" Benjamin walked over and sat next to Joey. "Well I learned how to talk when I was about three or four years old. I can't believe that was two hundred years ago." Ben said. "Two hundred years ago! What do you mean two hundred years ago?" Joey's father then looked at Joey with a smile. "Well Ben here is a witch too. Witches live almost forever. I mean we are not immortal, but naturally we live forever." Joey then looked at the spell book to his father to Ben. "Any other things I need to know. I mean everything else in science and reality is being proven wrong." Joey's dad just laughed. "No, there isn't anymore. Now I suggest you go practice your magic. Start easy and progress to harder." Joey's father then got up and pointed at the table which had most of the dishes from lunch and zapped them to the sink.

Joey grabbed his book and ran up the stairs. "What do I want o be my first spell?" He flipped through the book looking at all the spells. Reading the first page he came across a spell for testing magic levels.

Testing Magic levels

Take your hand and do spell point position. Recite the following incantation while doing first point wave. "I am Testing my powers it shouldn't take hours, what level shall I study at?"

As Joey followed the directions he put his right hand fingers together all except for his pointer finger and pointed. He then waved it around and pointed up in the air. Suddenly a floating blue figure of smoke rose in front of him. It read: 'You are a newbie. You should go to the other realm and study at the other realm beginners' center.' Joey looking at the message confused walked out to see his dad in the hall. "I thought it might say that." He then motioned to the hallway closet and said, "Just walk into the closet shut the door and think of going to the beginners' center. You will arrive there. You will then meet your peers and your Spell master. They will be coaching you in your magical skills." Doing as his father said Joey entered the closet thought of the beginners' center and was magically transported there after hearing a strange booming sound. When he stepped out of the closet he was in the line. He looked around to see none other then Jenn standing in front of him. It looked as if she had been practicing for a while. She already had her spell book in hand talk to the people in front of her. "Jenn, you're a witch?" Joey said.


	2. Ch 2: The Beginners' Center

**Ch 2: The Beginners' Center**

Jenn turned around to see Joey standing behind her. "Wow never expected to see you here." She said smiling. "How long have you had your powers?" Joey looked at her and was still a little dumb founded still. He just had the most popular girl talk to him. Not only that but he had her say something in a place he never thought existed. Joey stood there for a moment taking it all in. Jenn then spoke again. "Joey are you ok?" Joey then snapped out of his trance and said, "Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Just kinda weird seeing you here. I mean not that's a bad thing…" Joey started to stumble on his words. Jenn looked at him and giggled. "Well I wouldn't have thought it was a bad thing. You still haven't answered my question though. How long have you had your powers?"

Joey then nodded his head. "Oh yeah, sorry about that. I just got my powers today. It was kind of a surprise." Jenn then looked over at him and smiled. She then said, "Well happy birthday. Turning the big seventeen. I had my birthday a few days ago as well. This is like my second practice session. I have been kinda busy like usual. With cheerleading practice and stuff."

Soon Joey and Jenn were talking and getting know each other a little better. Soon they moved up in the line and before they knew it they were up next in line. The receptionist behind the counter call out, "Can I help the next one in line?" Jenn walked up and soon waved over to Joey to come over.

Jenn then said, "I had been reading the witching manual that you get at the end of your first session and I read that two witches can share a Spellmaster. I thought I would ask if you don't mind sharing a Spellmaster. The receptionist here says they don't have an appointment for you until next week and I didn't want to make you wait for your first session like I had to." Joey thought for only a second and then said, "Well I would love to join you."

The receptionist then spoke next, "Well I will need both of your signatures and permission from the Spellmaster." She then handed the two the form. She then pointed and said, "Your room is room 101. Please go there and wait for your Spellmaster to come." The two then walked down the hall and in to room 101. They then saw two chairs and a nearby table so they went and sat down. Jenn was the first to speak. "Well lets fill the form out before the Spellmaster comes." She then looked down and filled in all the spot she could fill in. "Well all we need and your signature and the Spellmaster's." She slide the paper over Joey read.

**Combined Spellmaster Permission Form**

**I give Jenn and **

**the permission to share me, the Spellmaster, in practice sessions and will test them separately unless so desired to do a combined test. (This doesn't not count Potion tests or witching license tests)**

Joey signed the form after reading the conditions. Joey then said, "Well I don't know anything about Spellmasters or anything, but I would be willing to learn." Jenn then nodded and said, "Well it quite simple really. The Spellmaster is a counselor you practice magic with to study for your junior witching license. When you get that then you can practice to get stronger spells and more advanced as well. You will get your witching permit before we start. With that you can practice spells but it wont have what they call 'spell lock' in them. That is that other witches can reverse your spell. Some spells don't have spell lock anyways, but most beginner spells and simple classified spells do." With that the Spellmaster entered.

The Spellmaster looked like he was about in his early twenties. He wore a tie-dyed shirt and pants. He had lighter black skin and looked like a college student with a weird clothing style. He then spoke, "Well it looks like Jenn has been trying to take me job." He chuckled a little. "Well it seems as though Jenn has explained everything in session one. She even answered the quiz I was going to give her in the beginning of the session. The question is who are you?" He looked at Joe.

Joey looked over at Jenn and looked nervous, "Well I am Joey Kampfer." The Spellmaster then looked at him in surprise. The Spellmaster then said, "Wow they gave me Joey Kampfer. Well I must be lucky." At that Joe and Jenn looked at each other confused and then Joe said, "What do you mean?" The Spellmaster laughed and said, "You have to be kidding. You do know who you are don't you?" Joe shook his head. "What you don't! Well this is quite a surprise. Didn't your parents tell you. You are one of the last full witches left. Not only that, but legend has it that your family posses the ancient rings and bracelet of the royals."


	3. Ch 3: The Practice Session

**Ch 3: The Practice Session**

**

* * *

**

_Last time we left Joey and Jenn were getting to know each other better. The Spellmaster come in and found the two talking about the rules of being a witch. The Spellmaster told Joey that he was one of the last pure witches. He also told him he was said to have the royals rings and bracelet._

_Joe looked down at himself and said, "Do you mean these rings?" He held out his hands showing the Spellmaster his rings. While he held them out Jenn and the Spellmaster looked at them. The Spellmaster, after looking at them, said "Yes those are the rings." He then pointed at the dragon print designed ring. "That one is the royals animal ring. With that ring you will be able to do animal related spells easier and if you train enough you might be able to harness the power to even control animals to an extent." He then looked over at his other hand at the vine looking plant designed ring. "That is the royals plant ring. With that ring you will be able to do plant magic easier and will be able to control plant behavior to a extent."_

_

* * *

_

Joey looked at the Spellmaster in full disbelief. "So with this dragon ring I can do animal spells easier and same with the plant ring?" The Spellmaster then looked at him and nodded. "Yes that is correct." Joey then looked at the bracelet and said, "Well what does the bracelet do then? I mean why would I need to control anything else?" The Spellmaster looked surprised. "Well you must not be thinking clearly then. Have you always had good luck with the bracelet?" Joey nodded a little. "Well then that is part of it. See the bracelet is proof of the fact that also has been going around for ages. You are the last remaining descendant of the royal family. You are 'the one' who will one day be able to resolve the whole mortal witch rivalry. We all know the mortals hate us. The other witches don't know what exactly the power of the bracelet only that it give luck to royals."

Joey looks over to Jenn and back at the Spellmaster. "Well mortals don't hate us Spellmaster. See the mortals don't think you really exist and that all witches that come out and tell that they are witches either are crazy or have extra sensory not magic."

The Spellmaster looked at Joey and laughed. "Well that is true. Yet all the magic people your mortals know about are fake. Even if they were really witches they wouldn't have one small spell in them after the witches council got to them. See any witch to admit to being a witch is banned from the other realm and has their magic taken away. This is after they have had a fair trial." Joey looked at the Spellmaster and started to ask a question. "So if I told my friends that I was a witch I would get my powers taken away?" The Spellmaster then spoke. "Well yes. See the witches council hates it when other witches tell mortals because they might give away our secret realm. This is all we and other magic creatures have left is the magic realm."

At that both Jenn and Joey looked at each other. "There is other magical creatures?" The Spellmaster laughed. "Well of course. What you thought mortals made everything up? Some of the creatures and totally lies though. The lock ness monster is bogus. A mortal just wanted to keep his town from dying. Big foot is real though. He is a caveman that not even witches can catch. He seems to have been protected by a very old spell that hasn't worn off in ages. Dragons are fabricated by mortals. Dragons are peaceful creatures usually. Most of the dragons are around 6-8 feet tall depending on their breed. That is beside the point. It is time to see if you can do a few simple spells." The Spellmaster then pointed and a book appeared in his hand. He then pointed to the table. "I almost forgot." He walked over to the table picked up the form signed it and muttered something to make the paper disappear. He then muttered again and two cards appeared in front of the two young witches. "Those are your witching permits." He then walked over to a chair nearby and sat down. "Lets try configuring something." He pointed and a table full of oranges appeared. "Which one of you will try first?"

Jenn looked at the nervous Joey and then said, "I will go first." She then walked in front of the first table and faced the second. "What is the incantation Spellmaster?" He then said, "It is on page 5 of your spell book." He then pointed generating a book stand and Jenn set her book on the stand. She then opened her book and read while pointing. "orange borange pudding pie, transfigure these oranges into a pie!" Suddenly the oranges gathered themselves and turned a oozy substance hovering over the table and then turned into a editable looking orange pie. It's insides weren't exactly smooth. It had a few lumps. "How was that Spellmaster?" The Spellmaster clapped and said, "It was good. Not exactly the perfect orange pie, but good for the first time."

The Spellmaster looked back at Joey and said, "I have a spell for you. I think it will be a little easier then a pie spell. I started a little to big for total beginners." He then flipped back a page and pointed down at a spell in the book. "Lets see you do a levitating spell on the pie." Joey then got up and walked over to the book stand and flipped the page back. "Alright Spellmaster I will try." He then read the spell and looked over at the pie. "I need to lift something and not bump anything so lift with flight of air." He then pointed and the pie lifted quick at first and then slowed down. The Spellmaster then said, "Lift it over to the table behind you." Joey then started to move his finger but the pie started to drop. "Careful Joey. Don't drop the pie. Don't try to move the pie with your finger, you don't need your finger anymore, try moving the pie with your mind." Joey then let his hand drop and guided the pie by his eyes moving it over to the table. He then gently put the pie on the table.

The Spellmaster then spoke again, "Good job Joey. You are a good witch. I dropped the pie my first time. Actually it wasn't a pie I dropped. It was a glass vase. That day I learned my fix it spell quite well. If you know what I mean."

Joey looked over at the clock on the wall and then looked at Jenn who was now getting done with her fifth time trying to lift a pie. Joey then said, "Jenn I think we should get going. I think we will have school in the morning." Jenn levitated her pie down and looked back at Joey. She then said, "It cant be that late." Joey laughed said, "Try six thirty." Jenn looked shocked. "Wow we have been here that long!" She then turned around and closed her book and picked it up. "Shall we go now Joe?" Joey just nodded and took up his book and said his goodbye to the Spellmaster. "We will see you next week Spellmaster."

Jenn and Joey then walked out of the practice room and headed for the portal to the mortal world. "I had fun today Joey. I guess I will see you next week Joey." Jenn said as she opened the portal and stepped in. "We should get together and practice some spells without the Spellmaster." She then closed the door and a flash and boom signaled her leave.

Joey stood their for a moment surprised at what Jenn said. _That was intresting. I wonder if she really is interested with me._ Joey slowly heard a voice appear in the back of his head. "Are you going to use that portal or are you just going to stand there?" Joey looked back to see a large teenager who didn't look happy waiting for the portal. Joey only could say, "Sorry I am going." He turned back and entered the portal.


End file.
